The present invention relates to games of the board type, and more particularly to a game using jigsaw puzzles.
Various forms of board games have been devised over the years. Also, numerous form of jigsaw puzzles have been created. Board games are games which usually are played by two or more people. On the other hand, a jigsaw puzzle is not a game as such, but is a puzzle with pieces which are put together by a single person, although others can help in placing the pieces. Both board games and jigsaw puzzles present challenges to those who play such games, and those who put together such puzzles. They vary from the very simple to the incredibly complex. Board games and jigsaw puzzles both can provide minutes and hours of fun, enjoyment and intrigue, but their attributes and capabilities have not been combined into a useful and fun jigsaw puzzle and board game.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new jigsaw puzzle game.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jigsaw board game which may comprise from only a few playing pieces to as many as a large number of playing pieces.
A further object is to provide a new game employing modified jigsaw puzzles .